Special Delivery-Part1
---- Bri's Residence - This room is either a large studio apartment or a rather small one bedroom. The front door opens up to a room that contains a sofa, computer desk, and some bookcases all on a carpeted area. To one side is a small kitchen area with lenolium flooring. In here is a typical kitchen set up along with a small table and a few chairs. There's an entryway that leads to another area, probably the sleeping area, but it's hard to tell since there's a purple plaid blanket that's been tacked up to cover the entry itself. To one side of this is a door leading to a small bathroom. There are a couple of windows around the room over which makeshift purple plaid curtains have been placed. ---- Bri smirks, "Yeah, it's gonna be a while before it's much better," she says with a shrug. "And don't worry. I have to be able to do things for myself, so...don't worry about it. I just feel lucky to be able to walk at all," she admits. Bri is at the table getting herself settled in, Kestrel standing nearby as they talk. Kestrel sets her rifle case down, then crosses over to the table, having a seat across from Bri. "Eh, still, feel bad fer not offerin', y'know?" She frowns a bit. "Ain't gonna lie to ya -- I seen people die from less'n 'at. 'Ey did a good job on ya. Meh, 'nough 'bout 'at, though. Sure we kin find somethin' more bright 'n shiny ta talk 'bout, 'ey?" There's a knock at the door. Bri giggles and nods, "Aye," she says with a little smile. When the knock comes she turns to face it, "Probably Shep. You wanna get it?" she asks. "Sure will," Kes answers, nodding. She gets up and scoots across to the entrance, her hand moving stealthily into her jacket before she opens the door a crack. "'At you, Shep?" "Aye, 's me," Shep replies from outside, and yup, he's there. Bri waits quietly, just watching the door as Kes answers it. "Come on in, Pasha isn't home yet, but hopefully he will be soon," she says with a little smile. Kestrel blinks at the big Solan. "Mebbie ya jest look like Shep. An' sound like Shep." She pauses, making a big show of sniffing the air. "An' smell like Shep, too." With a grin and a wink, she steps back and opens the door, then bows. "After you, sir," she offers in a very -bad- Sivadian accent. "Yer terrible, Kes," Shep offers as he comes on in, "So we killin' things taday? 'At's what Ah'm lookin' forward tew," Bri smirks, "I hope we're killing things today. We need to finish this as soon as we can." "...Aw, I thoughtcha liked m'sense'a humor," Kes offers, closing the door behind Shep after a wary glance out into the street. She swats him smartly on the rump, then starts toward the table again. "Mmmm. Same. I wanna git 'ese guys outta our damn hair." Bri giggles at the display of affection, "I just want my office," she says with a big smile, "With a big desk...and a fluffy kitty," she states. "And I'll teach it to glare at people and stuff." "Kestrel chuckles quietly. "I'll bring ya a barn cat from m'dad's farm," she offers. "Only thing meaner'n 'at is a wildcat, an' only jest maybe." She winks, then sits down across from Bri again, and looks over at Shep. "How'd 'at last job go, by th'by?" "Went fine, Jen got ta talk ta some people, an' got paid a bit fer it," Shep replies, "Was nice, an' Ah thought yew said yah wanted Rabbit?" Bri's sitting at the table with her laptop and chatting with the other two. "I want both," she says with a little smirk up at Shep. They'd make a good pair, and I'll teach the kitten to like Rabbit," she explains. The door opens, Pavel wandering in. "Ah, privet," he greets the group briskly, nodding. "Good," Kes replies to Shep, nodding, then grins at Bri. "Gonna have yerself a reg'lar pet shop in 'ere. Pavel don' mind?" She tilts her head and looks over at Pavel, chuckling quietly. "Speak'a th'devil... How ya doin', chief?" "Sheppard nods a bit to Bri, "Ah, gotcha," he replies, a look and a nod to Pavel after that. Bri looks back at the door when it opens, and when it's Pavel she smiles brightly and holds her arms out to him, "My Pasha," she says brightly, "How are you, love?" "Doing quite well, my lyubimaya," Pavel murmurs, moving to embrace Bri and hold her gently. "I just went to pick up a few supplies." "Kestrel grins. "Gang's all 'ere, looks like," she notes, her gaze then shifting to Bri. "So when we movin'? An' has th'plan changed at all since we talked onnit Wednesday?" Bri shakes her head, "I don't think so. Unless Plum or Seraph are going. If this is it, then I think our plan to surprise is a good one at least," she states but looks to Pavel for confirmation on this. "I do not know of either of them going," Pavel confirms. "So as far as I know... we are all ready. I have the tangler grenade ready." "Ain't heard from Seraph t'day," Kes says, shaking her head. "She never was much fer stayin' at home, so we don' see 'er much even with 'er livin' with us, y'know?" She shrugs. "Anyhow, she knows 'bout it, so mebbie she'll show up, mebbie not. Either way, th'plan's pretty much th'same, ain't it?" Bri nods, "Aye," she says brightly, "So...we go get your Sunshine and get things set up then?" she asks, pulling her cane close to her. "I need a cam for the box," Pavel mumbles after a moment, frowning. "Hoop. Be right back?" Kestrel nods. "I kin go git 'im if ya want," she says, shrugging. "No big thing, really. Think 'e's got th'idea 'at if 'e cooperates, 'e'll git away with 'is life." She grins. "'Sides, one'a us goin' is a li'l less conspicuous." A nod goes to Pavel. Bri nods to Pavel, "I'll wait here while you two run and do that," she replies, still keeping her cane close though. "You get him, I will find a camera and box and all," Pavel chuckles, turning with a crisp nod. "Bringin' 'im back 'ere, 'en?" Kes asks, with a nod, getting up to cross over to the door.Pavel heads into Sirocco Street.Pavel has left. Bri nods, "Aye, that would be best," she says with a nod to both. "It'll give me a chance to rest a moment longer before we have to go anyway," she adds a little softer. Kestrel nods. "Be right back -- won't be but a minute'r two." She ducks out after Pavel. Pavel wanders back in, box under one arm. "In case we can't use the original... this should do." And right after Pavel wanders in, there's a knock at the door. "S'jest me," Kes says from outside. "Plus one, 'at is." Bri giggles and gets herself to her feet, "Come in, Kes," she says, and heads toward Pavel, "That should work," she says brightly. "Ready then?" There's a beeping from Shane's pocket as he stands out on the porch with Kes. Pavel holds the door for Kestrel and Shane, gesturing with his head.Kestrel steps back from Shane and gestures for him to go first -- a flick with a silenced pistol, cunningly kept mostly hidden. "Sounds like yer gittin' a ring 'ere, Sunshine, might wanna check 'er out." She follows him in after he enters. "Shane reaches into his pocket and takes out his handheld message device, "Yeah, it's a job. Sounds like something big," he says with a quirk of his lips. Bri waits quietly for now. "Excellent," Pavel remarks with a faint smirk, glancing to the others. "We need to let him pick it up, do we not?" Kestrel chuckles quietly. "Bigger'n 'ey know," she observes, with a sly smile. A nod goes to Pavel then. "Didja want me ta tail 'im, 'en, make sure 'e don' give us up?" Bri looks between Kestrel and Pavel, "I think that'd be a good idea, send both her and Shep to watch him?" she asks. Shane just stays quiet, waiting to see what they decide. "Da, that will do," Pavel agrees with a slight nod. "That sounds ideal. Sabrina and I can wait for the two of you to return." "Works," Shep says simply, drawing on his carrot. Kestrel grins, and looks to Shep. "I'll letcha direct th'tactics, Sarge," she offers, then winks. "Ya outrank me an' all. Rifle?" Bri nods, "I can rest a little longer then?" she asks Pavel. Shane nods, "Same deal as before I imagine?" he asks of Kes and starts for the door. Pavel nods slight agreement to Bri. "We cannot begin until they get back here. Come back fast, so they are not suspicious," he directs to Sheppard. "Use yer rifle, one false move, take 'is 'ead off," Shep replies with a nod to Kes, "Not so fast fucker, yer comin' with me," he says to Shane, grabbing the man on the shoulder, letting him move, but not without Shep, "Aye," he says simply to Pavel. "In an' out, quick as ya please, sounds like Shep's kinda tactics anyhow," Kes offers, along with a mischievous grin. She nods in agreement, then assembles her rifle quickly, and slings it across her back. "Shane slows for a bit when Shep grabs him, but continues...just slower now. "Yes, sir," he replies with a little squeek. Bri nods and moves toward her chair, lowering herself into it carefully, "Is there anything you would like me to do for this besides what we already talked about?" she asks. "I think that should suffice," Pavel says thoughtfully. "Unless you can monitor their conversations between when he grabs the package and his return, so we know if they are suspicious?" WHumpwhumpwhump. That.. would be the door. And something heavy hitting it, repeatedly. Like.. oh, probably a fist. "Better 'en yer fuckin' prolonged assault idea, Kes," Shep replies, he heads for the door, even as the whumping starts. Kestrel laughs. "Jest try it once," she replies to Shep. "An' if ya don' like it, well 'en we'll jest go back ta th'... wossname. What we usually do." She looks toward the door, frowning a bit, and moving after Shep. Bri nods to Pavel and gets her bag of computer equipment, "This little device," she says pulling out what looks like a very tiny microphone, "...will pick up their conversation," she explains, "It just needs to be secured to him." She looks like she concentrates on something for a moment, and she types at her computer a bit before handing it over to Pavel, "Say something," she says with a little smirk. When the whumping happens she jumps and shrinks then looks over at Kes and Shep, "Wanna get that?" she asks. Shane jumps back at the whumping on the door, and stands aside as it seems the plan has changed for now. "Something," Pavel says blandly, lifting his blue brows. "Is that successful, or enough?" When the door opens - it... well. She doesn't /smell/ nice. But it /is/ a Seraph. A very /wet/ seraph. And - is that.. garbage? Yes. Likely. That poor coat... That she looks vaguely unhappy goes without saying. Her blade's in her hand, too, gleaming there - the only thing clean about her at the moment. Reaching up to flick a bit of.. schmaltz.. out of her hair with a finger, the Akarite offers a bland and wry, "You wouldn't have a /towel/, would you?" "Dunno," Shep replies to Seraph, before turning back to call to Bri, "Schoolgirl, Seraph needs a towel, she's wet an' smells like shit," he moves to the side to let Seraph enter though. "'kari's ever-cursed sword, ya git attacked by a garbage truck 'r somethin'?" Kes asks, covering her nose with the back of her hand. "Yuck." She looks back at Bri and Pavel. "Want us ta scoot along, 'r wait fer Seraph 'ere ta clean 'erself up? Don' wanna wait too long, on account'a Sunshine 'ere bein' late might tip 'em off ta somethin' bein up, 'ey?" "Go, go," Pavel directs with a sigh. "I will get the towel." He sets his box and supplies down, then hesitates. "...Actually, perhaps you should just take a shower, deyvachka. A quick shower." Bri grumbles softly when nothing happens at the computer, "One more time," she tells Pavel, "Please." She looks over to Seraph at the commontion, and nods in agreement with Pavel, "Aye, a shower would be best," she agrees. Shane just waits for now. "Yes. A shower.." But the Akarite pauses. "Unless you're intending trouble. Kes - " It's vaguely warning. Even worried. "I really dislike saving you naked." "No trouble yet, git inna shower so yah can be ready fer the real trouble," Shep replies to Seraph, "Come on Kes, let's git this guy ta 'is place-thinger. Alright meat lover, less move," "Testing again," Pavel duly tries for Bri. "Is it working now, then?" Kestrel gives a quiet chuckle and waves one hand dismissively. "All I gotta do is watch Sunshine 'ere through m'scope an' make sure 'e's a good li'l delivery boy. Shep'll be with me, so don' worry too much." She gestures for Shep to wait. "Hang on, think Bri's got some kinda somethin' up 'er sleeve." Pavel's voice comes from the speakers on the computer and Bri nods, "Aye, workin'," she says happily, "Just put that on him," she says to Kes, indicating the little mic, "and send him on his way." Shane nods to Shep and starts out the door again. "Well done, my lyubimaya," Pavel informs Bri proudly, turning back to find himself a seat. Seraph heads in - leaving the positively fabulous scent of raw sewage and rotting cabbage in her wake, unashamedly moving for the bathroom door. "Wherever you are, Kestrel - I can be there as fast as my legs allow. I'll keep my comm on me." A slight shrug - but Seraph's already peeling off that armored coat. "Call it a bad feeling. Not one of /hers/. Just one of mine." "Sheppard nods to Kes, "'Er not, hold up fer us ta put somethin' on yah," he says to Shane. Kestrel fairly skips up to Shane - rifle across her back and all - and slips the little mic into his shirt pocket, then pats it lightly. "'Ere ya go. Now we're listenin' along with watchin', see?" She grins. "Don' worry, Sunshine, it'll all be over soon, an' ya kin go 'bout yer business." A grin and a wave go to Seraph. "Git cleaned up. If things go south, Bri'll tell ya, m'sure." She nods to Shep then. "Lessgo, babe." Shane nods and looks between Kes and Shep before finally leading the way out the door, although not too quickly so as not to get too far ahead or anything. Bri nods in agreement to Kes and smiles across at Pavel, blowing him a little kiss, "Thank you, my Pasha," she says coyly. "Just be very careful to not look suspicious," Pavel advises, leaning back in his chair with a low sigh. And into the bathroom the later swordswoman goes - leaving the door cracked and, yes, stripping down behind it. Under cover. Doesn't mean she's not listening, though - as evidenced by the call - "And no dying." "Right, now we go," Shep says to Shane, following the guy out. "'At's th'idea," Kes agrees with Pavel. "Jest gonna tail ya, Shep," she notes, then slinks off into the shadows as soon as she's out the door, chuckling quietly to herself. Shane leads Shep and ultimately Kes along toward the building he'd shown them before. It's getting toward evening at this point, and once again there is a light showing in a dusty looking window. He looks back at Shep, "I'll be right back," he says softly. "Just gonna make the pickup like always." Bri sits settled back in her chair for now, just listening to the sounds coming from the computer for now. Mostly the soft rustling of the shirt pocket, and then Shane's voice when he finally speaks.OOC Bri says, "kk :)"Shower runs. Singing ensues. Bad singing. WITH HISSING. And.. growling? And a strange tonality. It's happy, though. Very happy indeed. Sheppard nods, for the moment just getting behind some wall to watch Kes's back as she watchs Shane. Kestrel is by now set up in concealment a short distance away from the pickup site, of course, watching Shane through the scope of her rifle. Safety off, finger on the trigger... and the delivery boy in her crosshairs. Shane goes to the door, and knocks. From the computer a pattern of short and long knocks can be heard with brief pauses interspersed and then the sound of the door opening. Shep and Kes may not hear the knock pattern, but they can see the door open, and Shane and the tall guy that answers the door talk very briefly before Shane moves toward the doorway. From the computer comes the other man's voice. "Hey kid, ready for this one?" he asks, "It's a big order..there's big money in it for you if all goes well." "Going to the usual place?" Shane can be heard asking. The hisssing in the shower stops, abruptly - Seraph calling, "Sabrina - does that get louder?"Bri listens to the computer, but at the sounds of the strange opera she looks up, and when it stops and Seraph asks her question, the volume is raised a bit. "Is that better she asks." Kestrel simply watches and waits, crouching eerily still in her position in the shadows. Pavel sits quietly, his gaze focused on Bri and her computer. There is no verbal reply, but the sounds of rustling around, and then after a moment Shane's voice can be heard again. "How much more in it for me?" he asks, his voice curious. "I'd say at least a grand more than usual," comes the reply. There's the sound of foot steps and then another voice, a nasally sounding one, "That's straight from Mars, you make sure it gets there kid or I'll be the one breakin' ya." Shane doesn't move any further into the building, but stays just where Kestrel and Shep can see him. A square box is handed to him, wrapped in brown paper. He nods his head, and Kes might see him pale slightly as another person appears, a rather decent sized pistol in his hands, pointed up for now."... yes." And then - here comes the hissing again. It's like a gas leak coupled with gagging on rotten meat. Mmm. Zantra. Seraph seems happy, though. Kestrel shifts her scope ever so slightly to try to get a good look at the man with the pistol, but otherwise stays utterly still. Even the slight movement is all but completely silent.Sheppard is still just waiting behind that wall, watching to make sure no one comes from behidn them. Shane looks between the two guys and backs away with the package in hand being careful not to drop it or anything, "Y...y...yes, sir," he gulps before heading away from the building, and in Kes and Shep's general direction, but not straight for them. "I have it," he says softly to nobody in particular, maybe to those that might be listening. Bri looks across the table to Pavel, "What do you think?" she asks curiously. The shower. Stops. Quick shower, indeed. With it stops the singing. After a bit of banging, the Later therein apparently finds a towel. The sounds of fabric moving rapidly follow. Kestrel frowns a bit, following Shane's progress with her rifle as he moves back toward them. Apparently he's not getting a break from this treatment till he's actually back in their possession. Sheppard remains where he is too. Yay sentry duty. "It seems like everything is going well enough, but he sounds nervous," Pavel says lowly to Bri. "I want to know why." When Seraph /finally/ meanders out of the bathroom - clean and hair wrapped in a towel - the later woman has, apparently, borrowed clothing. A sweatshirt that Bri could likely sleep in has been comandeered (in hot pink, with a mostly-naked faerie giving big eyes to whoever looks breastward), along with something that might even be /tasteful/ - a flowing, gypsy-esque skirt that in no way matches. And Seraph.. is /dancing/. Well. A little. Sort of. Moving in time, anyway, as she heads for the small kitchen - "Can I borrow some soap? If you have any - " Not that she's not heading there despite being asked. or not. Barefoot too. Woah. Bri nods to Pavel, "Aye, that's a good question," she replies. "Seraph? Could you comm Kes and find out what's going on?" she asks, but at the sight of the usually serious Later a big smile plays on her lips and she nods, "Aye, over there," she says pointing out the soap. Shane continues on his way, only briefly looking back at the building then continuing down the street in the direction that the delivery needs to go. Kestrel just remains watching Shane through that scope, not moving from her spot. Sheppard still watches the opposite direct to, yup. Pavel lifts a brow slowly at Seraph, looking her up and down. He chortles quietly, then goes back to watching the computer without comment. Seraph reaches up to her ear - the little comms bud there looks like not much more than a piercing high in the cartilage at the top - "Kes - Bri's asking what's going on? The conversation's gotten quiet." Selecting dish soap.. she heads back for the bathroom. Pavel gets an arch look - her comms are still open - "What?" Shane looks back one last time, and seeing he's out of sight of the building he veres off into the nearest alley, peeking out only long enough to see if his captors are following. Bri watches Pavel and Seraph with amusment, her attention never fully leaving the computer though. "Goin' accordin' ta plan," Kes offers quietly into her comm in reply. The faint sound of her lowering her rifle then slinging it across her back can be heard. "Some new guy in 'ere was wavin' a gun 'round, though, seemed ta make 'im a bit jumpy." She pats Shep on the arm to get his attention, then nods in Shane's direction before she moves after him. Sheppard follows after Kes, after he's been tapped, Jen held at the ready as he moves after her. "Cute suits you," Pavel deadpans to Seraph, then looks back. "Seems everything is fine.. for now." "Thanks." Seraph answers just as gravely (and likely far more seriously), and then heads for the bathroom. "So Kestrel says - something about being surprised by an unexpected fellow with a gun." In she goes - and the water starts again, her voice raising enough to be heard. "Who is the one that went with them?" "That guys bad news," Shane says, relief in his tone as he speaks, "We need to hurry though, they'll know about how long it should take me to get there," he explains, this can be heard over the computer too. "That's a delivery boy that they caught. We're going to deliver a special package to these people," Bri explains to Seraph, an evil little grin on her lips. Kestrel nods at Shane. "Thoughtcha was gonna wet yerself when ya saw 'im," she comments in a quiet voice, then chuckles quietly. "M'gonna tail ya back quiet-like, a'ight Shep? No use makin' it any more suspicious. Gotta hurry, though, like Sunshine said." "Ask them," Pavel says suddenly, "if the box he is using is about the size of the one I got. If it is, I can make the package on their way back." "Right then, let's move, quiet like, but we're haulin' ass, got that?" Shep says to Shane, and then the man's moving, forcing Shane ahead of him. "Is the box your courier using the same size as Pavel's?" It's an easy question for Seraph to ask; apparently, she's not the one in the shower, but the sound of scrubbing comes out anyway. "Apparently, you should hurry Kestrel." Shane doesn't protest, his first few steps stumbling as Shep forces him forward, but he moves quickly after that."Yeah, Sunshine jest told us," Kes speaks quietly into the comm as she slinks along, keeping Shep and Shane in sight. "Mmmmmm, looks ta be pretty close, yeah." Shep keeps moving, showing no signs of tiring and pushing Shane along as well. Go Marines, Hoo-rah. "Excellent." Pavel pulls out the small camera he's purchased, getting to work stripping it down to its essential components so he can work it into the box as stealthily as possible. It's not long before Shane's back and trying to keep ahead of Shep. He knocks loudly on the door, and Bri shrinks when it's double loud coming from her computer also. By the time the group's coming back, Seraph has a very wet but far less smelly coat to add to her wardrobe.. and does. The blade's leaned in the corner, the dart launcher back in place - but the faerie-sweats are still on. Yup. It's she that moves to the door, that will open it cautiously, in its turn. Kestrel slips up beside Shane, her steps catlike. "Boo," she says, albeit quietly. A snicker follows. Shep really isn't breathing heavy at all, even after running all the way back, "A'ight, time ta kick some ass," he says simply. Once the camera's somewhat hidden in the box, Pavel tosses the tangler grenade in, informing Bri, "This one is rigged for remote detonation." Shane just about jumps out of his skin, and when the doors open he runs inside, offering the package to Pavel. "Here," he says trying to be as compliant as possible. Bri leans over and presses a few buttons turning the mic off finally. She nods to Pavel, "Do you need me to do anything?" she asks, "I can make it so the camera remote connects to the computer," she explains. Seraph lets the bunch in, flashing Kes and Shep a small smile that doesn't even come /close/ to the dazzling one on her sweatshirt-front. "Welcome back." And that's enough, it seems - she drifts back to the main room, coat heavy, but on. "Oh man," Kes says, stifling laughter. "'E's a hoot, I think we oughta keep 'im," she says, pointing to Shane as she slips into the room, not so quietly now. A grin goes to Seraph. "Toldja we'd be a'ight. Shep's good at watchin' m'ass. An' m'six, fer 'at matter." "Both're good," Shep says, nodding, "'Course, depends on what's goin' on," he says as he follows Kes in. "Yes please, do that," Pavel says absently to Bri, taking the package. "No opening their package in case it's rigged with sensors," he suggests, setting the parcel down to the side. "Almost done..." A glance at it, and then he gets to taping up his box so it resembles the other one. Bri nods and within a few minutes she has the computer set and the screen shows exactly what the camera inside the box is seeing. Shane watches between all of them and blushes just lightly at Kes's comment. Seraph just.. settles into a chair, watching the proceedings with her usual quiet curiosity. "What happens next?" Kestrel flashes a brief, almost shy smile at Shep, then falls to watching as well. "Well, now we replace th'package 'e jest picked up with Pavel's one 'ere. It's rigged with a tangler grenade an' a camera." She chuckles quietly. "Soon as the grenade goes off, we go in." She looks toward the -real- package. "Hm... anyone else wanna know what's innit?" "Mate's right, not yet, gotta wait till after we do 'is," Shep replies to Kes, looking to the package and then the door, "We'll 'ave ta 'aul ass an' get back 'ere," "Not yet," Pavel tells Kestrel. "It may be bugged so they can tell if it's intercepted. We open it -after- the job. All right? I think we are ready." He rises to his feet. Seraph stands again - no rest for the moment, apparently. Buttoning coat, selecting blade - business. Whatever else is worn, this takes precedence, apparently. "We will move quickly enough." And then she's already moving toward Kestrel, an eye on the door. Bri nods, "Aye," she says, "Do you want me to go with?" she asks. "Or I can comm from here?" she asks, reaching into her bag and pulling out two comms one of which she offers to Pavel, "And we can sync with Kes and Seraph?" she asks. "Didn't say now, jest said I wanted ta know what was innit," Kes points out with a smirk and a shrug. "I do recon from time ta time. Makes me nosy." She leans against the wall near the door, her head back against the wall and her eyes closed. "Goin' good so far, at least." Sheppard nods, "Point," he says to Kes, "We ready, 'en?" he asks the group. "Stay back," Pavel says after a moment. "You should be safer if you are still here." He accepts the comm and puts it on, buttoning up his leather trenchcoat and offering Shane the new package. "Alright. Let us go." Bri nods, "Aye, I'll let you know when the package is opened then," she says with a little smirk toward Pavel, and getting herself up from the chair she limps over to him carefully and leans in to give him a kiss, "Be safe," she says softly. Seraph moves up next to Kes - her shoulder brushing the smaller later's for a moment. "Ready. Shall we?" And the blade is hung where it must be, on her back - her expression as blank as it always seems to be. She opens the door, waiting. Polite. Shane takes the new package and heads out the door a polite, "Thank you," to Seraph. Kestrel nods to Bri. "Stay 'ere," she agrees, then moves to follow after Shane. Shep gets a solid punch in the arm as she moves past him. Solid for Kes, anyway, which pretty much means the big Solan might or might not notice it. Sheppard either doesn't notice it or doesn't care, following out after the group, a round chambered in Jen as he goes, "Time fer some payback," he states. Pavel returns the kiss, firmly and at great length, before pulling away from Bri and turning for the door to go. ---- LeBeau Avenue -Odysseys Undercity Level 2- Tomin Kora - The debris continues from the lobby, discarded papers from the upper areas fluttering slowly in the faint breeze that occasionally wafts in from down below. The once proud street front is vacant, windows smashed in and the contents looted. Reminders of an age gone past are seen all down the avenue, rusted hovervehicles waiting for owners and drivers that will never return. ---- And with Shane out the door, he leads the way toward the elevator and down to the second level where he leads them toward an alleyway, one that might be familiar to Shep and Kes. He doesn't go in yet though, waiting for everybody to catch up. Seraph's one of the first, of course, moving ghost-quiet (if still a trifle moist) up behind the young man. She looks back, expression enough of a question - she gives it no voice. Kestrel catches up, staying quiet. She peers around, evidently looking for a place to set up. Sheppard doesn't move as ghost like, but he keeps up quick like, staying back from the door and the building as well. Pavel keeps his distance, more or less staying at the back of the group, cap tugged low over his conspicuous hair. Shane swallows and looks to each in turn and there's a little nod, "Ready?" he asks. Seraph nods to Shane, once, a hand coming up to rest on the blade's hilt.. drawing it. Trust a later to bring a knife to a gunfight. Kestrel nods at Shane. "I'll be set up real quick 'ere." She slips away from the group, making her way sneakily to a nearby jumble of crates, and climbing up into a position where she can see the building's front door. "Ready," she near-whispers into her comm as she brings that rifle to bear on said door. Sheppard moves so that he's just out of sight of the door, I can't see you, you can't see me. Pavel glances around, then with a light shrug, lifts his arms and begins to rise into the air, aiming to settle himself on the building's roof. Seraph isn't precisely /subtle/. She takes the other side of the door - flashing a smile across to Shep, blade in hand... and she nods to the boy. Courier. Youth. "Jest a question 'ere... who's gonna watch Sunshine after we go in?" Kes asks quietly over the comms. Yup, she's got her rifle trained on the door, and is sitting eerily still again. Once everybody's in place Shane nods once and heads down the alley. Reaching the door he knocks, those watching closely could see there is a pattern to the knocks. After a few seconds the door opens slightly opening so that Seraph is concealed behind it. In the doorway stands a man just taller than Shane and rather on the chubby side, "You got our stuff, kid?" he asks Shane. It might be notices by any in view to see, that the fat man's standing with one hand behind his back. The kid offers him the package, taking a step forward as he does. The later swordwoman stays still - barely breathing. Patient. Shep doesn't make a response to Kes, just waiting quietly behind that wall, or car, or thing, whatever it is that he's behind. Pavel quietly says into the comms, "Sabrina, tell me when the camera feed suggests we should detonate, da?" He moves over towards something on the roof, checking to see if his skinny body can slip into the vents. "Course, love," comes Bri's voice over the comms. Gus takes the package, his hand coming from behind his back, "End of the road for you, boy," he says aiming straight at the kid and taking a shot. Kestrel holds her position. "Guess 'at means 'e's with me," she notes, a touch sourly. "Got Gus in th'doorway," she informs the rest of the group quietly then. "One hand behind 'is back, so m'guessin'... 'kari's ever-cursed sword," she swears. "'E's armed, an' our boy's a goner." Seraph does. Not. Move. The boy's impending doom, apparently, is largely a subject of little more than academic interest. Shep too remains silent. Another meat eater dead? Well, the world's a bit of a better place now. There's an awful lot of Not Caring coming from Pavel at Kestrel's murmur as he tries to wriggle into the vents. Pavel finds that he does fit in the vent, there's even a little room. Not much, but a little. Shane's eyes go wide and has no time to react before the bullet's tearing through his shoulder, and he's stumbling back toward the opposite wall, a cry of pain escaping him, and then there's no movement whatsoever from him. Gus steps out from the doorway further and he looks down at the kid as he bleeds out, "That's what scum like you gets," he says and spits on the ground next to Shane before heading back inside, pulling the door closed behind him. A soft murmer is Seraph's contribution - "Just say when." Calm. Quiet. "Too bad," Kes notes, still watching the door. "I kinda liked 'im. Eh. But in any case, they got the package inside now, so be on yer toes." Nothing from Shep, not even veggie noming. He's just hiding and waiting. Pavel tries to wiggle through the ducts as quietly as possible, ready with the tangler detonator, trying to find a place where he can peek through a vent and observe as well as having Bri's suggestions from the camera feed. It's only a moment after the doors been closed that Bri's words come over the comms, "I have a visual..and it's ugly, three ugly guys," she says a smirk evident in her voice. Kestrel chuckles very quietly at Bri's comment, but doesn't offer anything in the way of chatter this time -- I mean, the door's closed, what else can she really say? She does stay watching said door, however.From afar, Seraph remains patient. "Just say when, Sabrina." Shep waits still, Jen held at the ready.Pavel keeps on crawling, aiming for a visual of his own. "Kharasho," he whispers. "On your mark." "Now," Bri says, "They're looking inside, quick before they try to remove things from the box," she replies. Pavel would find one small vent that leads into the room, he can see the three guys huddled around the box, and one starts to reach inside. Kestrel just waits. Quietly. Watching the door. In other words, nothing changes with her. Seraph reaches down - quietly looking to turn the knob, listening, intently. Always check the door first, after all. Saves effort. Sheppard stands as Seraph moves for the door, moving towards it himself, Jen still held ready. Pavel waits until the flap on the box is opened and then presses the button sharply, aiming to paste the men down with the tangler grenade's contents. The one reaching in brings out the grenade and there's no time to react before they're all caught up in the sticky tangler stuff, "What the hell?" one of them shouts. "And the door is opened, Seraph abruptly and immediately striding through, naked blade in hand and a sudden, warm smile on her face. "Hello, gentlemen. You won't attempt to reach for a weapon if you'd like to live." Simple. To the point. A promise. It also makes her a big shiny target - which may be part of the point. Once she sees no immediate threat in the doorway, Kes stows that rifle of hers, slinging it across her back again, and hops down from the crates. She draws a pistol from within her jacket, a canister-style silencer on the end of it, and proceeds toward the door. Seraph, on seeing the gentlemen ensnared - gentlemen being a loose term - and as Shep and Kes come in? She looks to them both - "I'll keep an eye outside - " And with that, she's moving. Back out, into the streets. Shep walks into the room, "A'ight yew sons of salsbury steaks," he starts, "Yew fucked with us, now we get ta fuck with yew," he says as he moves over towards the short ugly guy in the tangler stuff, "An' yew mah little meat lovin' bastard, are mine," Pavel glances down, calling through the vent in the ceiling, "You guys need me in a hurry, or is it looking like it is all under control? From what I can see we are fine... But save one for me." Gus looks up at the Shep then up at Jen's barrel, "I didn't do shit to you," he says, trembling slightly. The other two try to look around to see what's going on, one trying unsuccessfully to clear goo from his face. Kestrel pauses when she's most of the way to the door, looking down at the prone delivery boy, then prodding him with a toe. "Huh. Y'ain't dead," she observes. Reaching inside her jacket again, she tosses him a wadded-up piece of cloth. "Hold 'at over where ya got shot, an' I'll come back when we're done." Without waiting to see if he does as instructed, she proceeds into the building. "Ah don't care sausage shitter," Shep replies to Gus, grabbing Jen by the barrel, he swings her butt at Gus's face, "Yer fuckin' dead, bitch." Pavel shrugs, scooting back in the duct and attempting to rip a hole in it before himself so he can jump down to the room. "Coming down!" Shane reaches to the cloth and with a wince holds it to his injured shoulder, "Thanks," he says with a weak smile up at her. The other two are still struggling in the goo, trying unsuccessfully to get out of it. Gus takes the hit full on, bones snapping as Jen's but smashes into him. "The tiny Later proceeds into the building, not paying any attention to the three guys in the tangler goo -- instead, Kes seems to be searching the place, though she keeps a wary eye out for any other impending threats. As it should be. "Yew are gonna fuckin' DIE ma sausage guzzling friend," Shep replies. Jen is slung back over his back, and that knife is pulled out from it's sheath. Shep grabs Gus by the hair, pulls his head back, and jams that knife up through his jaw. Pavel slides through the new door he's created, jumping down- using his powers to cushion his landing if need be. He draws the sword from his back and advances on one of the other men, murmuring, "I think I will be merciful... and just kill you." "Gus screams up until the knife is shoved into him, choking off any sound coming from him. The one that Pavel picks looks up at him, ironically the largest of the two. "What the fuck?" he asks, his hand trying to reach back to the gooed pistol at his hip. In Kes's search she finds three beds in a corner, three footlockers with not much more than clothing. A small kitchen area with a little food in it, and one door which is closed and locked at the moment. Kestrel strews the contents of the footlockers about carelessly, making sure there's nothing hidden in them. The beds are stripped down and searched thoroughly, as well. The stuff in the kitchen's treated with a little more care, at least, though she still pokes through drawers and such. It's that locked door, however, that holds her interest. She crouches down in front of the door and pockets her pistol again, then draws out a set of lockpicks from a different pocket. After a few moments' deliberation, she selects a couple and goes to work on the lock. Shep pulls that knife out of Gus's throat, letting the blood go where ever it goes, "Yew want the last one, mate?" Shep asks as he eyes said last one."Go right ahead," Pavel tells Sheppard calmly. "The one I -really- want is that psionic bastard." He flicks his wrist, throwing his longsword at the tall man's head- it flies eerily straight, supported by invisible forces. The 'last one' struggles harder to get out of the gooey mess...only resulting in getting himself further stuck in the gooey mess. Nothing special seems to be hidden anywhere...would seem the three guys have all their weapons on them at the moment. The lock springs open easily enough for her and the door opens into a darkened room. Pavel's sword flies true and impales the tall man, piercing easily through his head with the amazing force it's hurled at." Guys, I found somethin'," Kes says quietly into her comm, speaking in a near-whisper. "Locked room. Dark. Gonna check it out." Pocketing the lockpicks and drawing that silenced pistol again, Kes moves into the room as stealthily as she can, trailing one hand along the wall. "Right," Shep replies, taking that bloody knife and walking to get behind the last man, he moves to slit his throat. Pavel grabs his longsword and yanks it free from the man's face, wiping the blade off on his shoulder. Into the comms, he says quietly, "I will come, just got done here." He glances around for the door, heading that way. With the last two dispatched, the bloody mess is rather centralized in the room, making more of a pool around the three rather than a mess all over. The dark room that Kestrel enters is quiet, the air inside cool against her skin. It might be temperature controled, considering the temperature in her is much different from the one outside this room. If she follows the wall very far she eventually runs into what feels like a table. Kestrel feels her way along the table, still moving quietly. "Take th'right. Jest be quiet," she notes in a low murmur into the comm. "Right, if there's anyone in there, Ah'll draw their attention, let yew two take 'em down without 'em knowin'" Shep states into his own comm, sheathing his knife and walking straight in through that door, "A'ight swedish meat balls fer balls, come on out, Ah know yer there," and then it's two shots from Jen into the ceiling. Pavel nods blind agreement to Kestrel, reaching up after a moment to click a button on his glasses before he steps inside- the frames lighting up with their built-in LEDs. He peers forward, hesitating in the doorway. Kes would feel the edge of what feels like a cake pan, or a container of a similar size and shape. Shep blows two holes in the ceiling causing dust to fall in a cloud, descending on anything below them, and Pavel would see that the room is empty of people. All that's in there are tables covered in a single layer of pans, inside of which is a white poweder, some of it still damp looking, some drier, all in various stages of drying. And the dust from the ceiling starts to settle over a table of these pans. As the two shots from Jen go off, Kes stops and aims her pistol at the source of the noise. Nobody -sees- this, of course. More than likely, nobody hears it either, but it's happening anyway. She grumbles something under her breath, then lowers her gun and continues tracking her fingers along the wall, still looking for the light switch. "Damn, well, nuttin' 'ere 'en," Shep states, "Looks like we're done," "Wait!" Pavel shakes his head firmly. He swallows, and in a slightly unsteady voice says, "Sheppard. Come back... back here to the doorway. Go right a few feet and get the light switch. I think this may be worth looking at." Kestrel simply freezes in place at Pavel's nervous statement, not moving, and not saying anything. "Sure thing mate," Shep replies, going and flipping the light switch on. He looks over at Pavel, "Yew alright, mate? What, yah lookin' fer a gyros chompin' Nall ta jump out atcha?" "Am fine," Pavel says a little tersely, relaxing as the lights go on. "I -think- you just got ceiling dirt in the drugs." The Later squints in the sudden glare from the lights, and sweeps the room with her eyes. Right, nobody's in here, so Kes relaxes. A shrug goes toward Pavel. "Can't be any worse'n some'a th'stuff I heard'a people cuttin' their drugs with," she comments. "Aye Kes, 's not like suckers on 'is ball 'ah rock ain't gonna buy it anyways, jus' say yah put in a new chemical're somethin', gives it extra kick," Shep replies to Pavel. "I can purify it of anything that is too dangerous," Pavel murmurs, eyeing the white powder thoughtfully. "And probably offload it for a lot of money if it is any good." He takes a pill bottle from his pocket, emptying out the pills, and scoops up a canister of powder. Kestrel keeps carefully searching the room now that the lights are on -- her fingers are run along any seams in the walls. Floorboards, if there are any, are checked as well. "Eh, ya know more 'bout 'at stuff'n I ever will," she offers over her shoulder to Pavel. "Right, well we got the office, got the guys, an' some money," Shep replies, "Ah'm good with 'at," Back to Special Delivery Category:Logs